


You're Always Welcome Here

by Bi_Reader_16



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Reader_16/pseuds/Bi_Reader_16
Summary: When Amirah "Amy" Rajesh finds an unconscious teen vigilante in her living room, she does what any rational person would.Give him food and coffee possibly some stitches before sending him on his merry wayWhich of course would've been fine, except now the Batkids seem to take her home as a rest stop, and she doesn't know what to do about it except leave the window open.
Relationships: Batfam&OC, Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. "Sit Down, Bird Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing anything and Tumblr pulled me head first into the Batfam fandom. If you have any suggestions or critiques leave them below because I'd LOVE to hear from you. English isn't my first language but I wanted to try my hand at this  
> And secondly, this is a Batfam&OC fanfic. I'm AroAce and would love if for once the OC doesn't fall in love with a batfam member but still had a role in the story.  
> Sorry this is so short

When Amy heard the crash and thud in the middle of the night, she felt just a _little bit_ obligated to go check it out. Quickly tying her hair back, she slipped on her glasses and sprinted into the living room, clutching the hockey stick she grabbed from under the bed. 

She turned on the lights cautiously, and gasping at what she saw in front of her.

_Red Robin is bleeding on my sofa._

She dropped the stick, rushing over to the dripping wet, almost unconscious vigilante, muttering curses under her breath. She stepped back, collecting herself before she went to find the first aid kit. _How do you treat a_ ** _stab_** _wound?!_

Cursing, she looked around for some cloth to wipe away the blood, before settling for a cotton T-shirt sitting in the closet.

\------------

Whatever it was that Tim expected when he woke up, it wasn't this.

Sure he remembered crashing into some apartment, but he didn't expect to wake up with a bandaged shoulder and scattered medical stuff on the table next to him. He _really_ didn't expect to see a teenage girl giving him a drink in the middle of the night.

" _Oh thank fuck,_ you're awake. You've been asleep for like 3 hours. Here, take this" she said quickly, thrusting a cup into his hands. The familiar smell of coffee woke him right up. He quickly drained the cup as he began to register his surroundings. 

"Do you want something to eat? I have a bunch of baked stuff I made recently or I could just get you something else if you want? Brownies?" she rambled. She seemed _genuinely_ concerned for him, something he only saw in a few Gothamites. He looked up at her. Brown skin, probably Indian if the slight accent was any indication. Long dark hair tied in a tight pony tail, roundish glasses, wearing a set of pajamas. There was a towel on the sofa, just below where his head was. His costume was ripped at the shoulder where the stab was, replaced now by a set of cloth bandages.

"Uh, no it's fine. Thank you, For helping and for the coffee. I really appreciate it, but I have to get going." Before he could even start walking, she shot up and grabbed his wrist. He hissed in pain when she accidentally jostled his injured shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed and she loosened her grip. Gone was the nervousness she displayed when he woke up. Now she was kind of scary. "You aren't going anywhere, Red. If you haven't noticed, you're injured. And also, it's raining outside! I'm no crime fighter but even I can see how ridiculous that is! Call Batman or whatever and get him to pick you up and take you home kid. Until then, _sit down, bird boy_ "

He opened his mouth to defend himself, to say _Batman would never let us get off that easy!,_ but he couldn't. B kept Damian on the bench for a whole two weeks when he hurt his leg in a fight with Two-Face. He would absolutely pull Tim from patrol for at least three if he found out the stab was from Joker. And honestly? Relaxing a bit didn't sound too bad. WE wasn't giving him a break either.

Hesitantly, he sat down. He turned on his comm. 

"Hey B? Yeah got hurt in a mugging." " _Hurt? You okay Red?"_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen I'll be crashing a bit early tonight. Crashed into some civilian's place after so I'll be leaving in a while" " _Okay Red. Get home safe_ "

She took a deep breath, collecting herself once more before putting a warm and cheerful smile on her face. "So, you still up for some food? I have a bunch of baked stuff in the fridge and some ice cream if you want it. I made some cheesecake if that's your fancy"

It was a bit unsettling, how quickly she changed face. A bit like Dick, honestly. Could be yelling at you one second and then coddling the next. He shuddered at the thought. "Cheesecake sounds great, honestly."

She beamed, before returning to the kitchen to get it.

He took this time looking further around the apartment he crashed into. There was of course, the broken window he crashed in from. But aside from that, the house wasn’t too different from most others aside from the decorum. Arabic calligraphy in three paintings hung across the room, with a few landscapes-hand drawn, it seemed- framed and kept on a cabinet. A discarded hockey stick on the floor. A dining table set, and a bookshelf with more books of Arabic writing kept above a collection of novels. _Muslim, it seems._

Before he could get a better look at them, the girl walked back in with two slices of cheesecake, and mercifully, a coffee pot.

The girl. He didn’t even know her name, which honestly seemed kinda rude in retrospect.

“Thanks for all this. You didn’t have to do that Miss…” he trailed off. “Oh, right. Sorry. Amirah. Amirah Rajesh but call me Amy. And it’s no trouble. I wasn’t going to leave you to bleed out on my sofa anyway. Though you might want to get that checked out by whatever medic you guys have. I’m 16, there’s only so much I can do.”

He dug into his slice; it was good, but not Alfred good, as most things tend to be. The silence seemed broken only by the occasional pouring of coffee or setting down a plate. Too quiet. 

Apparently, she thought so too.

“Well, I think I'll let you get some rest now. I think you’re good to go now, Red. It isn’t raining too hard anymore” she said, looking out her now broken window. “Watch that shoulder, and feel free to drop by sometime. I could use a proof reader for my essays” she grinned

He simply nodded once more before he hurried out the fire escape, calling out a quick “Thanks!” before disappearing in the way only the Bats could.

“You thank people too much!” she called out. Deciding against going back to sleep, she sighed and left the window side, resorting to cleaning the mess in her house.

\---------------------

The next evening, strangely enough, there was a package outside her still broken window. A sleek, black box about the size of her math textbook. As pretty as it was, the contents surprised her more.

A wad of cash, enough to get her window repaired, she’d later find out; and a small note written out in scrawling cursive

“ _Sorry for breaking your window_ ”


	2. Who,Me? Never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason would very much like to meet this new girl that Tim is so keen on reimbursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I appreciate your patience and also, to everyone who's read this so far, I love you with my heart and soul and I would kill for you.

When Dick and Damian got back to the cave to see Tim heading off to change, he was worried he'd accidentally gotten some hallucinogens in his system. Tim _never_ came back this early. He was always one of the last ones in. Was he injured?

“Dick I’m fine. Got stabbed after a mugging. Alfred already checked it out. I gotta stay off patrol for a week.” He said, walking over to them. He hadn’t realized he said that out loud.

“ _Tt_. Can’t even handle a simple mugging, Drake?” Damian scowled “Pathetic as always”

“Lay off, Demon Spawn. I haven’t slept in like…it’s Monday right? Okay so…4 days. I was tired and sloppy. And now, I’m going to bed.” He yawned, heading towards the stairs.

“Hold it!” Tim froze. Jason Todd continued, walking into the Batcave, “I heard you crashed into some apartment. How’d that go? Were they like the Meyers or did you meet another Santon?” He cringed. The Meyers were very nice about when Nightwing used their apartment as an impromptu clinic; they even got him some hot chocolate. But Ms.Santon? Yikes. Hood couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough.

“Definitely Meyers. I kinda passed out on her couch and she gave me coffee and cheesecake for the trouble. Nice girl.” He said casually, “Why?”

“Nice girl, huh?” He smirked. “What’s her name?” “Amirah I believe. Told me to call me Amy though. Don’t get any ideas, Hood.” He added, seeing the growing grin on his brother’s face.

“Who, me? Never!” He said mischievously.

“I mean it, Jason. Don’t bother civilians. That reminds me,” He said, “I’m going to need one of you to give her a package. I sort of broke her window coming in and I intend on paying for it. Any volunteers?”

Jason raised his hand, waving it around like he was waiting for the teacher to pick him. “Anyone other than Jason? _Anyone at all_.”

“Sorry, Timbo. I won’t be on patrol tomorrow. Have to get back to my day job or I may not have one later.”

“I would do you no such favor even had you paid me for it.”

“The girls?”

“Don’t get back till next week.”

Tim groaned. “ _Fine_. Jason, you can give it to her tomorrow. She lives just south of Crime Alley. Third floor. Now, I really am going to bed. Good night.”

“It’s like 5 AM!”

“Morning doesn’t start till I wake up!” He called out.

* * *

Jason _wasn’t_ bothering civilians.

Really, he wasn’t!

He was just…investigating. It was his job to check the backgrounds of any “good Samaritans”. To make sure they weren’t secretly trying to get the vigilante’s guard down.

It seemed a bit convoluted to him, but Daddy Bats wasn’t the most paranoid person in the Multiverse for nothing.

The fact that she seemed to keep a supply sweets had nothing to do with it. The fridge would also need a thorough inspection.

As he neared the building, he winced. The window he broke practically highlighted her apartment. No wonder Tim wanted to fix it. He climbed up the fire escape and let himself in, but not before putting the box outside the window.

He inspected the living room. Pretty standard, though he could see the blood peeking out from under the sheet that was spread out on one of the sofas.

It was only another half hour before she came into the room. He quickly hid around the corner, watching carefully.

He saw her smile lightly at the box, before he edged back to find an exit.

Only to fall face first as he tripped over a stray hoodie.

Instantly she turned. “Is there someone there? Whoever you are, come out slowly. Now!”

He cursed silently, but, seeing no reason to scare her more, he announced himself.

“Relax! It’s Red Hood. I work with the Bats. I’m coming out now so just calm down”

“Why are you here? I didn’t-I didn’t do anything. Is this about Red Robin? He just kinda crashed through my-my window. I swear- I swear I didn’t do anything!” There was an edge of panic in her voice when she spoke.

He came around the corner slowly. He put his hands up for a second to show her – no weapons. He wasn’t going to hurt her.

Slowly, she put down the box she planned on using as a weapon.

“Relax, you aren’t in trouble. I just came in to deliver that box. Red felt bad about the window so he thought paying for it would be a nice gesture of thanks or something.”

She relaxed slightly, before redoing her ponytail, “ _Ya Allah_ , you scared me for a minute. Well, Hood, thanks for dropping by. You can leave if that’s all, but you’re welcome to stay a while if you want some food.”

He was surprised by this sudden change in attitude. Nevertheless, who was he to turn down the free food? He wasn’t living with Bruce anymore, and he didn’t have much money for take-out after patrol. He nodded, and she cheerfully went into what she assumed to be the kitchen.

He turned on his comm.

“Hey Oracle.

_“Yeah?”_

“Tell Bats I’ll be taking a break for a bit. Gotta get some food first.”

_“Do I look like a secretary?”_

"Please? I'll let you mess with my helmet."

There was a sigh from her side of the comm.

_“I'd mess with your helmet anyway. But fine.”_

He turned off his comm just as she came it. She carried with her a plate stacked with assorted cookies. “I have these, today. Should I put them in a bag or something?I could get some brownies if you want them. Coffee? Red Robin seemed to like it enough. Or you could just eat some and go. I don’t mind. You’re probably in a rush anyway.” She rambled.

“Slow down kid. I’d love to take some with me. Red Robin seemed to love your food and I’m running low anyway.”

“Great! I’ll get that done. How is Red anyway? He was pretty injured last night. He kinda bled all over my couch.” she said, gesturing vaguely in it's direction.

“Hmm? Oh he’s fine. Won’t be on patrol for a bit.”

She hummed approvingly. “Well, here you go. Enjoy the cookies. Feel free to drop by next time you need food. Tell the rest of them that they’re welcome too. Y’all come through my window too much. Oh, and before you go, could I get an autograph? My best friend is obsessed with Gotham’s heroes and I think this would make a good birthday present.”

She hand him a picture and a pen. Not the most flattering photo, but it was from the coffee shop incident. He’d seen that on Twitter with the OnlyInGotham tag.

“I’ll do you one better. You’ll have your gift by next week. Just come to the roof at 2am. As a thanks.”

She was practically glowing at that. She nodded excitedly, before waving when he left through the fire escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's been a week.   
> Yes, I'm very sorry about this.  
> No I don't know what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, yeah this is pretty bad. This is also my first attempt at writing a story so once again if you guys have any advice or criticism then I'd love to hear it but please be nice about it.


End file.
